Talk:Kassadin/@comment-15280970-20131031193112/@comment-9705522-20131116130736
sorry, porchmunky, but ive gotta disagree on a few things. first, diana having one of the worst pre 6? its the opposite. she has one of the best. a spammable relatively high damage aoe spell that is near impossible to dodge and costs almost no mana? you can use only q to farm, get prolly all minions and not even run low on mana. but im getting off topic. second, if an assasin cant burst your adc in a second anymore, he isnt an assasin? what? wait, let me see. kha, cant do that. akali, cant do that. diana, cant do that (usually anyway). zed? cant do that. talon? .... he should be able to, but i never see it happening. zed being great at dealing with kassa, yeah, kinda. talon? no chance. talon has lower damage than zed, and if he goes all in, he got a silence for 1 sec. oh no. not like i can use my q afterwards. and if he uses ult? use your own ult. as for the rest. zhonyas, err, not really. it just delays the time he needs to kill someone. and if you got a q on them? they cant use it. mres? err, what? i mean, yeah, it kinda reduces his damage, but you got a fair chunk of magic pen, plus your damage is so high, it barely matters anyway. ga? err, no. kill adc. have a 4v5 for a few seconds. plus, as soons as he comes out of ga you can imideatly kill him again. silences? no duh. an assasin that hates cc? a champion that isnt olaf that hates cc? whats next? champions that hate damage? ranged harass? not more than any other melee assasins that arent diana. kha, talon etc? hate ranged harass. even fizz. ad casters? nope. silence, no damage. and high burst. ah what the hell, thats pointless, ill skip over the rest. now lets see. champions that win against kassa post 6. zed, yes. talon, no. vlad, err, not really. you outdamage him, you can dodge his ult, and you have your silence. mordekaiser? err, debatable. long silence can really hurt mordekaiser. if he survives those 2 seconds, yeah, but kassadin is the one assasin that mordekaiser has the most trouble with. swain, err, debatable. again, silence. pre 6? sure, most can deal with him. all champions but melee assasins that arent diana. kha has a fair chunk of trouble, if the kassa is good. zed too. talon, all the poke he has is his w. and autoattacks. really, he isnt too great. in total however, kassadin is too strong right now. an e nerf is indeed not a bad idea. 3 or 4 self casts? one rqw combo and its back up again. but questionable. increased cd? thats actually a good idea. its very spammable right now. especially in teamfights. also, kassadin actually wasnt one of the first assasins. he became an assasin way after his release. originally he was a melee adc. you can actually still can kinda see why. anyway, he kills squishy targets because he has a bit too much damage. hence 90% ban rate and being the most banned champion in nalcl. if i remember right.